


A Moment After

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: After the battle of Exegol Poe touches down and immediately searches for his co-general and confessions ensue. An extended moment after the Poe/Finn hug and the Poe/Finn/Rey hug.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	A Moment After

**Author's Note:**

> AN - I have never wrote for Star Wars before but I got inspired and I haven't been inspired for a LONG time. I blame watching the entire Skywalker Saga three times during lockdown.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**A Moment After**

Poe landed his X-wing on the ground of Ajan Kloss, his numb hands trembling on the controls, adrenaline from the battle with the Final Order still thumping through his veins. 

They did it. 

The Resistance, the  _ galaxy _ , had come through and came together to finally stand up as one and defeat the evil trying to control the galaxy. The First Order. The Final Order. The Sith.  _ Palpatine _ . Defeated. 

For the first time in what feels like forever Poe can breathe  _ free air _ . The relief in the air was almost dizzying but he couldn't truly feel it himself until he saw the one person that he knew he didn't want to live without. His co-general, his best friend, his saviour, his  _ love _ , Finn. 

Poe knew,  _ he knew _ , that Lando had saved Finn. He knew that he had made it safely onto the Millennium Falcon. He had watched with his heart in his throat as they made the leap from the falling star destroyer to the Falcon. He had heard Finn's deep voice over the comms in jubilant exclamation, so he was aware that Finn was safe and alive and had most definitely survived.

But in his mind he couldn't stop feeling the terror of Rose's words, "Finn didn't board the lander." And the desperate charge he had made to try and save the love of his life, knowing that there was no way he would be fast enough to get to Finn, that his X-wing was fast but would never be fast enough to reach his co-general, and he would be forced to watch as his heart died in a fiery explosion taking out the bastards that had stolen the first twenty years of life. His brave, beautiful, Finn. 

He wouldn't be able to truly breathe again until he had Finn held tight in his arms. Breathing in his familiar scent that meant  _ home _ . Solid, real, and most importantly of all  _ alive _ .

Poe's need to see Finn was becoming almost unbearable now so he quickly jumped out of his fighter and began making his way through the celebrating resistance, smiling at those he passed and clapping shoulders on his way to find his co-general. 

As he passed Zorri he couldn't help but raise his brow in question, smiling as she shook her head in response. The long ago inside joke between them, asking for a kiss that neither of them wanted as he was into men and she was into females, it felt familiar and like forgiveness for how abruptly he left when the realisation of how stupid he was for running away to be a spice runner finally hit him. He doesn't regret leaving that life behind as he was just a stupid kid rebelling against the only parent he had left, and the daunting heroic legacy they had left him to try to live up to. His only real regret is hurting his only real friend at the time in the way he left everything behind without looking back. 

Poe shook off thoughts of his past, and continued on towards his future. He quickened his step, trying not to push his way through the mass of beings too obviously as he searched frantically for the man he could pick out in any crowd. His frantically racing heart seemed to be beating to the rhythm of  _ where is he where is he where is he _ as he looked everywhere for that beautiful face that he needed to see  _ right now _ . 

Just as his thoughts began to spiral he heard that voice he craved more than all others call out his name. He spun around, their eyes locking, he and Finn both pointing at each other as they smiled in relief, their hands reaching for one another before they were even within reach. Poe's good hand cupping his spot on the back of Finn's neck, pulling him to him as he buried his face into his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and fire and fear, and buried underneath all that just  _ Finn _ . The relief was almost overwhelming. 

They had both made it. 

Finn pulled back, grinning that dazzling smile at Poe, "We did it, Poe!" He blinked against the tears in his eyes, his voice full of disbelief, "We did it." 

Poe nodded his head, his own tears filling his eyes, his breath caught on a sob as he found himself unable to speak around the lump in his throat. It was all catching up to him. They had defeated Palpatine, but had lost so much in doing so, almost losing each other along the way. 

Finn sensed Poe's thoughts spiralling, so without thinking about it he rested his forehead against his, their eyes locking, unspoken feelings swirling within one another's gaze. Feeling brave he trailed his hand from Poe's shoulders to cup his jaw, experimentally brushing his thumb against the stubble of his jaw, swallowing hard at the intake of breath he  _ felt  _ Poe make. 

Poe could hardly breathe less he broke the tension filled moment between them. His gaze was locked on Finn's, so much hope in his eyes he was sure that the entire galaxy could read what he wanted to happen in this moment. Somehow he finally found his voice, "I thought I was going to lose you." His eyelashes fluttered as his nose brushed so intimately against Finn's, his words almost faltering as a long overdue confession started to fall from his lips, "Without ever telling you that…"

"Telling me what?" Finn asked breathlessly, his heart beating frantically within his chest, every hope and wish he had ever had on the cusp of being realised as he waited for Poe to fulfil his dreams. 

Poe swallowed, his fingertips trailing of their own accord to rest against Finn's neck, his own heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest as he felt Finn's frantic pulse against his fingers, "Finn, I…" 

"Yes…?" Finn prompted as Poe trailed off, his hand coming up to join his other in cupping his beautiful pilots face between his palms. 

"Finn…" The way Finn was holding him so delicately was stealing his ability to form actual words. Surely Finn must feel the same way as he did, especially with the way he cradled Poe's face between those strong hands, the gentle way he brushed his thumbs along his cheeks. He must. Yet he was so scared to finally voice those feelings he had kept locked away (not very successfully) for almost a year. 

"Poe…?" Finn was almost trembling with his need for Poe to tell him what he  _ hoped  _ he needed to tell him. He had been so confused at first about what he had been feeling, as the First Order didn't exactly teach him about love and relationships, that it took almost everyone on base teasing him about his relationship with Poe for it to finally click. The feelings coursing through his veins whenever he was in close proximity to the best pilot in the resistance was love. He loved him and didn't want to spend another moment away from Poe. He wanted to be his co-general for the rest of his life. 

"Finn…" Poe couldn't believe how hard it was to finally say those three little words, those three words that would hopefully begin the rest of his life with the man he loved and adored with everything inside of him. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, about to let those words fall from his lips for the first time in an extremely long time when his world stopped. 

Finn was kissing him. 

It was gentle, the smallest slide of their mouths together, tentative brushes of fingertips along his jaw, noses touching sweetly, sharing one breath like they'd always been meant to. 

Poe must be dreaming. He didn't make it off Exegol. He must have met his death in a fiery X-wing because there was  _ no way  _ that Finn was kissing him. This must be a nice fantasy that his brain gave him in his final moments before death. How else was it real that he was being kissed by  _ Finn _ , his wonderful, beautiful, brave, kind, Finn. 

Finn didn't want to leave Poe's perfect mouth, he was pretty sure he could kiss him until the galaxy exploded around them. It was everything he'd ever wanted. Now he just needed to be brave one more time and finally tell Poe what had been in his heart all this time. He smiled lovingly at his gorgeous pilot and spoke the words that had been trapped for far too long, "I love you, Poe Dameron." 

Poe's eyes widened, what little breath he'd managed to keep after Finn kissed him left him in a rush, his fingers now clutching onto Finn's jacket for dear life. His heart was blooming within his chest, full and bright and so full of love that he was afraid he couldn't contain it. His lips spread into a grin that split across his face, brightening his features that he was practically shining, love written so clearly on his features that only an idiot couldn't see it. 

He pulled back just enough so that he could clearly read every emotion shining in Finn's big expressive eyes, "I love you, Finn, so so much." The joy that lit up Finn's beautiful face took Poe's breath away, surely he must have known how he felt, practically the entire galaxy knew of Poe's love for Finn without him ever having to say a word. He creased his brow, his voice incredulous as he asked, "You must have known. Everybody did." 

"I-I hoped." Finn ducked his head, bringing their heads together once again, his shyness endearing him to Poe even more if that were even possible, "But my upbringing didn't exactly help me to know anything about love." 

"Finn, you are nothing  _ but  _ love." Poe gazed upon Finn with adoring eyes, finally free to let his feelings show, able to let his love shine as he'd wanted to so many times, "Your love pours out of you, radiates from you brighter than any star I've ever seen, that it amazes me that they managed to keep you locked away for so long." He covered those lips in a tender kiss, gently coaxing him open to lick into his mouth, moaning helplessly at the desire running through his veins. 

Finn moaned at the feel of Poe exploring his mouth, his heart beating wildly in his chest, his body alive and on fire. He pulled away with a shuddering breath, his eyes darkening and his pulse throbbed with something he'd never truly felt before. 

Poe smiled at Finn, stroking his thumb against his cheek lovingly, prepared to go as slow as Finn needed him to go. He was so in love and so happy that he felt like he could burst with it. He heard the tell tale sound of an X-wing landing, and knowing his Finn like he did he knew that he would want to check on Rey to make sure she had made it back safe. He trailed his hand down his arm to slide his fingers within his, locking their hands together as he pulled him along, "Come on, General. Let's go find Rey." 

Finn tightened his hand around Poe's, letting an answering smile cover his face as he followed his pilot as he always would, "After you, General."

Poe winked at his love, almost giggling with pure happiness as he walked hand in hand with Finn over to where Rey was stepping out of Skywalker's X-wing. He saw her turn around and spot them, she looked like she had been to hell and back again but before he could even  _ attempt _ to calm down his happiness he knew the moment that she noticed the new closeness between him and Finn. He had to laugh at the knowing look on Rey's face that just screamed about damn time. 

Finn was the one to pull Poe the rest of the way toward Rey as he folded them both into his arms, the sheer relief flowing through his veins that after feeling her death Rey was  _ alive  _ and whole and had survived overwhelmed him. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, holding tightly to his entire life in his arms, the man he loved with his whole self and the woman he loved as a sister. 

Poe buried his face back in his spot in Finn's neck, breathing him in as he entwined his hand with Rey's, feeling the joy, the relief, the love, the sadness, the grief, just  _ everything  _ between them all as they took comfort in one another. Just having this moment to themselves.

Poe and Finn would have to pull themselves together, bottle down their feelings and be generals for the resistance in this moment of triumph and grief. Rey would have to go on as the last of the Jedi and decide on her own path now that the sith were no more and the war was won. But for now they took this moment for themselves. 

"General's?" Rey couldn't help but tease as a grin spread across her face, gazing knowingly between her friends, her  _ family _ . 

"It was this guy." Finn showed that blinding flash of teeth, his teasing tone ruined by the sheer happiness radiating off of him, "Couldn't do it without me." 

"Damn straight, General." Poe's grin was so wide it was painful, his eyes falling to Finn's own smile, unable to resist tasting that happiness for one more moment, so he didn't. He covered that smile with his own, his eyes falling closed, a soft sigh of contentment leaving him. How was it possible to be this happy? 

Rey pulled away from the two occupied generals, rolling her eyes with a laugh, "You two are going to be even more unbearable than you were when you were pining."

Poe broke away to scoff, "I do not  _ pine _ ." 

"Uh huh." Rey raised her brow, "The long looks." 

"Lost in thought." Poe replied. 

Rey snorted in amusement, "The jealousy." 

Poe looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Guys…?" Finn tried to interrupt. 

"The petulant behavior when somebody else has Finn's attention." Rey smirked. 

Poe narrowed his eyes, "That's… not petulant. That's… um, concerned."

"Is that so?" 

"Yep." Poe nodded, "Just looking out for a friend."

"That you're totally in love with."

"Yep…" Poe agreed before he realised what Rey said, then he narrowed his eyes at her, "Wait… you knew how I felt?" 

"Guys…?" Finn tried again. 

"Everybody knew how you felt." Rey smirked back at Poe, "You're not exactly subtle."

"I'm very subtle." Poe huffed, then gasped in shock as BB-8 announced its presence by rudely agreeing with Rey, "Bee! See if I care if she drops a tree on you again!" 

Rey narrowed her eyes, "Lightspeed skip again and maybe I'll drop a tree on you."

"Guys." Finn shook his head in exasperation as Poe and Rey bickered once again, "Every. Time."

Finn wouldn't have it any other way. 

Neither would Poe or Rey. 

THE END


End file.
